Oh Christmas Tree
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Joyeux Nowel ! OS publié en l'occasion de cette date xD Ou ce qui se passe chez Gilbert Nightray lorsque le sapin et les décos sont achetées trop tard...


Yooosh ! Alors pour commencer : JOYEUX NOWEL \o/ (oui je sais on est le 24 et alors ? c'est le réveillon ! Woeh.)

Bon ce piti OS qui sera le premier que je publierai ^^ (j'en mettrai un autre, sur DGM). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai eu moins de temps pour le faire, comparé à l'autre... Et la fin se barre un peu en cacahuète mais bon xD

Bref ! Je sais pas si y'a de l'elécricité dans l'univers de PH mais on va dire que oui hein.

Genre : Humour/Amitié

Rating : K

Couple : Aucun.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh Christmas Tree<em>**

_Et, euh, je peux savoir pourquoi nous décorons le sapin aussi tard ?

_Parce que tu n'as pas pensé à acheter ce qu'il faut avant, Gil ! C'est de ta faute !

Le 24 décembre, la ville était couverte de son manteau de neige, les gens sortaient dans les rues, voir des amis ou la famille. Tous faisaient la fête en ce jour spécial qu'est Noël, ou du moins la veille. Les enfants couraient et jouaient dehors. Et pendant ce temps, trois drôles de personages restaient enfermés dans un petit appartement, à sortir les décorations du sapin, récemment acheté, de leurs sacs.

Enfin, trois...

_Alice, tu viens nous aider ?

_Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? répondit l'interpellée, confortablement assise sur un fauteuil.

_Beaucoup de viande.

La jeune fille parut hésiter quelques secondes, puis se leva et s'avança vers les deux autres. Elle ne les regarda pas en face et rougit légèrement, avant de dire d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente :

_Bon, dans toute ma grâce et ma bonté, j'accepte de vous aider...

Elle prit deux boules, les observa, et commença à jouer avec, à jongler. Elle les cassa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gil se retrouva seul à décorer. Les deux enfants jouaient derrière lui avec les guirlandes : corde à sauter, lasso, "celui qui tire le plus fort a gagné", fouet... (?) Le pauvre corbeau n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec un tel vacarme. Il ne se contint pas très longtemps. Il se retourna et explosa :

_VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER VOUS DEUX ?

Ils se turent. Le silence deumera quelques instants, puis Oz eut une idée, et la proposa comme si son valet n'était pas intervenu.

_Et si on invitait les autres ? Gil, tu vas chercher Elliot et Leo au manoir Nightray ! Alice et moi allons à Pandora voir oncle Oscar et Ada, et peut-être aussi Miss Sharon ! Allez, vite ! Je suis ton maître donc obéis !

Le plus âgé, pris au dépourvu, ne contredit pas l'adolescent. Il partit de ce pas, alors qu'Oz enfilait son manteau. Ainsi, une petite heure plus tard, un bon nombre de personnes étaient présentes dans le petit apparetement.  
>Un peu plus que prévu.<br>Elliot, en colère, comme d'habitude. Leo, qui calmait son maître avec un coup de poing. Ada qui souriait gentiment. Oscar qui paraissait impatient. Sharon qui avait sorti son éventail en papier.

...Break qui s'écartait un peu de la Rainsworth et arrêtait de l'embêter. Reim qui criait sur ce dernier. Vincent avec son air impassible et son sourire figé. Echo, ben...Echo quoi.

_Que fait Vincent ici, Gil. La présence d'Echo ne me dérange pas mais...

_Je te retourne la question. Tu n'avais pas parlé de Break et de Reim.

_Break a insisté, il a dit qu'il ne laisserait pas Sharon partir seule. Et Reim s'est énervé en apprenant que Break manquait encore le travail.

_Je vois. Vincent ne m'a pas lâché et a emmené Echo avec lui.

_Je vois.

Oscar s'agita. Il voulait absolument commencer. Enthousiaste, il s'exclama, en se dirigeant vers le sapin :

_Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Et...mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

Il souleva l'arbre et le jeta par la fenêtre, ainsi que les décorations. Puis il sortit, affolé. Une petite demi heure plus tard, passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur -c'est à dire le silence des heureuses retrouvailles-, l'adulte revint chargé d'un énorme sapin, avec de magnifiques branches. Coïncidence, il chantait la célèbre chanson que tout le monde connaît : "Oh Christmas Tree" ('mon beau sapin' pour les incultes). Il le plaça là où se trouvait le précédent.

Gil fit tout pour ne pas pleurer ses trois mois de salaire littérlament jetés par la fenêtre et perdus à tout jamais. Mais un minable reste un minable. Il craqua.

_Mon sapiiiin... Mes décoratiooooons...Mon argeeeent !

La crise de fou rire général passée, ils se mirent tous au travail. Oscar se prénomma chef de chantier et dicta les ordres aux autres. Il les plaça tous en ligne puis désigna Vincent et Gilbert.

_Vous deux, et Echo aussi tiens, vous irez chercher les lumières.

Puis il montra Oz et Ada.

_Vous, vous vous occupez des boules ! Couleurs rouges, dorées et argentées principalement !

Il pointa ensuite le doigt vers Break et Reim.

_Vous, allez chercher les guirlandes ! Les mêmes couleurs que les boules ! Compris ?

_Compris ! dirent-ils en coeur, se comportant comme des soldats au garde à vous.

Le premier groupe, composé des deux frères et d'Echo, partit, suivi de duo Break-Reim. Quant aux deux blonds, ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps, et se dirigèrent eux aussi vers la porte, Alice sur leurs pas, refusant de confier son esclave à l'autre fille. Il restait alors Elliot, Leo et Sharon.

_Euh et vous eh bien... Vous prenez le thé !

Elliot, étonnament, s'énerva. Oui, c'est absolument surprenant, et inattendu, très chers amis.

_Attendez, vous nous avez appelés pour ça ? Vous vous fichez du monde ? Je refuse de rester ici à rien faire ! Je préfère encore rentrer chez moi et retourner à mes occupa...

Et tout aussi étrangement, ce fut le jeune valet qui le calma d'un bon coup sur la tête.

_Suffit.

Puis Sharon intervint. Elle s'approcha du plus jeune Nightray et lui dit d'un ton amical :

_Vous savez, il n'y a pas d'heure pour le thé !

Et pendant qu'ils chahutaient, le premier groupe était déjà de retour. Effectivement, Gil, Vincent et Echo apportaient les lumières. Ils semblaient avoir fait vite, vu leur essouflement. Les trois restants se retournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivés. Oscar ordonna alors :

_Bon, vous trois qui n'avez rien fait, décorez, pendant que les autres se reopsent un peu !

Ils s'exécutèrent devant l'autorité indiscutable du plus âgé (du moins physiquement) et allèrent sortir les contenus des sacs. Pendant qu'ils installaient les fils, le deuxième groupe arriva lui aussi, chargé des guirlandes. Gil, Vincent et Echo s'activèrent à leur tour, plaçant la nouvelle marchandise. Puis Oz, Ada et Alice refirent apparition quelques instants après, et prirent la place de Break et Reim sur le fauteuil.

Le chantier était assez animé :

"Non ne mets pas ça là !" "Tu me marches sur le pied !" "AÏE !" "Euh je peux avoir un verre d'eau s'il-vous plaît ?" "Break ce n'est pas le moment de manger des bonbons !" "ARGH Miss Sharon vous n'étiez pas obligée de me taper avec votre éventail..." "Hey nabot tu comptes rester assis longtemps ?" "JE NE SUIS PAS UN NABOT ON FAIT PRESQUE LA MÊME TAILLE !" "Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer !" "Aïe, Leo...tes coups de poings..." "Bandes de minables ! je vais vous montrer comment on décore !"

Bref. Alice, Oz et Ada prirent la place d'Elliot, Leo et Sharon. Puis Gil, Vincent et Echo remplacèrent ces derniers. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Break et Reim de se reposer, et ainsi de suite. Tandis que l'oncle Oscar dégustait un gâteau pris dans la cuisine du corbeau, et disait quelques fois :

_Oui c'est bien continuez comme ça...

Après une bonne heure, ils avaient fini. Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais c'était très joli, et ils étaient tous très fiers, heureux d'avoir donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Ils partirent essuyer la sueur perlant sur leurs fronts et leurs dos, le coeur léger, en vantant leurs exploits.  
>Et ils remarquèrent quelque chose.<p>

_ONCLE OSCAR VOUS N'AVEZ ABSOLUMENT RIEN FAIT !

Ledit Oscar sursauta et prit un air gêné.

_Euh mais... Voyons, ne vous énervez pas pour si peu... C'est Noël !

_Mais... et l'étoile ? fit remarquer Ada.

Les protestations diverses stoppèrent. Effectivement...

Il manquait l'élément le plus important du sapin de Noël. Le barbu eut une idée. Il allait pouvoir se rendre utile.

_Tiens, je peux la mettre ! Gil, tu as une échelle ?

_Oui, je vous l'apporte.

Il alla la chercher, cette pauvre échelle qui ne lui servait que lorsque ses ampoules sautaient. Il la prit et l'amena à son aîné. Bref, encore de l'argent de perdu.

L'étoile fut assez vite mise. Ils purent éteindre les lumières de l'apparement et paradoxalement allumer celles de l'arbre. Les couleurs éclairairent le groupe. Les boules brillaient, et l'étoile paraissait resplendissante. Les lèvres de tous s'étirèrent en larges sourires enfantins. Ils étaient heureux du résultat. Ils se sentaient libérés.  
>Étrangement l'endroit était sombre, les rayons de soleil n'entraient pas dans la pièce. Elliot regarda par la fenêtre et s'exclama :<p>

_Mais il fait déjà nuit ! Il n'est pourtant que... Euh quelqu'un a l'heure ?

_Il est... 19h30 !

_Nous avons commencé un peu tard... Mais si vous restiez ici pour la nuit ! Comme ça on célèbre Noël ensemble ! s'enthousiasma le Vessalius.

Break approuva l'idée de l'adolescent. Sharon et Ada semblaient aussi d'accord, ainsi que Vincent, et Echo qui ne contredirait pas son maître. Leo fit un sourire à Elliot, lui disant que ce serait amusant. Ainsi, chacun alla chercher ses affaires dans son propre habitat, et ils revinrent chez le pauvre Gilbert qui n'avait pas demandé autant de gens ici. Ils chargèrent des domestiques d'apporter des matelas pour dormir, et le nécessaire.

_J'ai toujours rêvé de faire une pyjama party ! s'exclama Ada.

_C'est assez étrange... Nous sommes des nobles pour la plupart et nous dormons au sol.

_Arrête de te plaindre Elliot, fit son serviteur en lui offraqnt un bon coup de poing.

La soirée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur -un peu plus expressives que celles de leurs retrouvailles-, et leurs sourires furent illuminés par les lumières du sapin de Noël. Ils s'endormirent tous, rêvant des éventuels cadeaux que le Papa Nowel poserait ici et non chez leurs familles.

_Comme c'est poétiquement NUL.

Tais-toi sale petit Nightray.

* * *

><p>Voilà donc xD Merci d'avoir lu, et à tout à l'heuredemain 8D


End file.
